


Beginning Affections

by OneAmahira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lotura - Freeform, Post Season 5, pre season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAmahira/pseuds/OneAmahira
Summary: Lotor awaits Allura’s return from the trials, after which they rush back to the ship. Things settle down and Allura comes to check if he is all right after his failure. She then invites him to join a celebratory dinner the others are planning for her and an awkward meal ensues. After which they share a moment in the holo-deck that gets rudely interrupted. Introspective from Lotor’s POV, bonding with Allura, and some comedy. Set between seasons 5 and 6.





	Beginning Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the organizer of the [Lotura Big Bang](https://loturabigbang.tumblr.com/), [robyn](https://skywclkrs.tumblr.com), and to [haisai_andagii](https://tayu-no-ayu.tumblr.com/), who drew a wonderfully sweet piece based on this story! I'll add a direct link to it as soon as it is available! Also it was super fun writing Hunk and Lance's lines in this. This is the interactions I wish we'd gotten to see in the show!

“No. No!” Lotor found himself outside the Temple of the Alchemists. He’d come so far, been so close! Closer than he’d ever imagined possible-! Heart still pounding with adrenaline and fear, he stood there stunned for several moments.

 _Ah, one more failure for the pile._ He thought, shoulders slumping with resignation. Just like he’d failed to stop his father in the past, failed to outmaneuver Haggar’s spies, and failed in his previous efforts to harvest quintessence from the rift. He could practically hear his dead father laughing at him from the grave.

Looking around, he found no trace of Allura. Lotor hoped it meant the princess was succeeding where he had failed. He dare not enter the temple to look for her. No doubt, he had proven his unworthiness and would not be welcome again. There was nothing to do but wait. He sat down on the steps with his sword beside him and gazed out at the surreal scenery of Oriande. It was a beautiful place, its splendor unmatched by any other planet he’d seen in all his journeys.

If nothing else, he was grateful to have had the chance to see the fabled land of Oriande himself. Lotor had not expected to be permitted entrance until those glowing marks appeared on his cheeks. Even though he’d been studying it and searching for it for centuries, it was Princess Allura’s birthright far more than it was his. At least he had been able to share in it, however briefly, with her.

He sighed, thoughts returning to his latest failure. It changed nothing; from the beginning of his alliance with Voltron, he’d been pinning his hopes and plans on the princess. But still it stung. Mentally the new emperor retraced the steps that had led him to the present moment, analyzing his mistakes. He had let his guard down and been unprepared for the statues of the Life Givers to attack; he made up for it when the White Lion attacked him. Now he paid the price. He was as much Galra as he was Altean, where knowledge was gained through pain-- _palen-bol_ \-- and victory. Lotor was accustomed to fighting, to having to defend himself from the enemies that lurked all around him.

Perhaps, he mused, it had sensed his Galra blood. Zarkon’s blood. Perhaps it would have denied him the knowledge he sought no matter what action he took, having separated him from Allura for just that purpose. Perhaps it really would have killed him if he’d given it the chance. Such thoughts were small consolation. Idly he wondered how much time had passed; the light in Oriande remained unchanged but he was certain it had to have been several doboshes since they’d been split up. Longer still since they’d begun the trek toward the temple.

“Hm?” A faint glow drew Lotor’s eye and he rose to face it.

The white-blue light grew brighter and began to take a familiar shape.

“Allura?” The brightness became too much and he had to shield his eyes against it. Then the light began to fade and Lotor lowered his arms as his eyes readjusted. Princess Allura had returned.

“Lotor!” She ran toward him, smiling with excitement. “We did it!”

For the second time that quintant the Galra emperor found himself caught off guard as Allura threw her arms around him in an embrace. He stood there transfixed by surprise and uncertainty for a few ticks, then hesitantly touched her shoulder.

“No, princess, _you_ did it.”

“Were you unable to…?” Allura pulled away and studied him.

Though Lotor kept his disappointment from showing on his face, she must have somehow sensed it.

“Oh. I’m so sorry…” She looked down. “I know this must have meant so much to you. Did you… did you see the white lion, too?”

“Yes.” He wanted to lie, to hide his failing from her, but somehow couldn’t. “I am… somewhat less than worthy, apparently.”

“We could go back! I know so much more now. I could convince them, you could try again-“

“No.” Lotor turned away. “We have what we came for; it is enough that one of us succeeded.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Allura brought up a screen from her gauntlet to check the time. “We should return to the ship. They must be getting low on oxygen by now and it’s a long way back to where we left the personal transport crafts.”

 

“I must get the castle’s systems back online!” Allura led the way to the bridge, Lotor keeping a respectful step behind.

Although it didn’t feel like it, it seemed their journey to the temple had taken almost a whole quintant, meaning the oxygen levels aboard the ship had become dangerously low. Once at the bridge she rushed the controls. The others, still conscious, looked exhausted and relieved as she began restoring the castle’s systems.

“You did it!” Coran cheered.

“We… we should never doubted you.” Lance’s words were clearly meant for the princess so Lotor said nothing.

“I couldn’t have done it without Lotor.” Allura responded, turning to look back at Lotor, gracing him with another smile. He found himself smiling slightly in return.

“You are a true Altean alchemist. Oriande was for you, not for me.” He knew it was true.

“So, what’s the next step?” The green paladin asked.

“Slow down, Pidge. We just started breathing again.” Lance complained.

“We should probably move _away_ from the white hole before it knocks out all our systems again.” Hunk glanced at the glowing celestial body on the screen.

“Hunk is right.” Allura agreed. “We’ll retrieve the lions, move back, and then run full diagnostics on the ship to make sure everything is in order. And while those are running, maybe we should all get some rest.”

 

Lotor took the opportunity to retreat to his room and took off his armor. It was still a bit strange having a room instead of prison cell. He reclined on the bed and thought over his words to Allura. It was all true, Oriande was meant for her, not a half-breed like him. Disappointing though it was he would make his peace with the fact. After all, he hadn’t even been expecting to be allowed entrance into Oriande’s depths.

_I couldn’t have done it without Lotor.”_

The acknowledgement and appreciation in front of the others had surprised him, more so than when it’d been just the two of them in Oriande. It had been nice. In fact, the times he’d been around her lately had all be pleasant. He really did enjoy talking with the princess, he realized. It was as though there was some understanding between them these days that hadn’t been there before; when he’d been her prisoner instead of her ally.

His mind wandered; what if their fathers had remained friends and allies? If they had grown up knowing each other? It was a silly thought but he indulged in it as he closed his eyes to try and sleep. He was just about to drift off when a knock on his door roused him. Wearily he rose and hit the button to open it, only to find Allura on the other side. Doubting his vision for a moment, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he yawned.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were asleep, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“It’s not a bother. What did you need? Is everything well with the castle?”

“The diagnostics are still running. Might I come in for a moment?” She asked.

“It is your ship.” Lotor stepped aside so she could enter. The door to the small room whisked shut behind her. He’d have offered her place to sit if there had been anywhere but the bed. It was after all simple soldier’s quarters he was staying in.

“I wanted to ask if you were all right.” Allura frowned slightly.

“I’ll be fine.”

“’I’ll _be_ fine’ means you’re _not_ fine right now.” She said.

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t envy you a bit, but Oriande was meant for one such as yourself. I don’t begrudge you it, Allura. I’ve had a lot of experience getting used to disappointment.” His smile was self-depreciating.

“You think _that’s_ what worries me?” The princess asked incredulously.

“I… no… It’s just…” He didn’t know what to say. That didn’t happen often.

“I was worried about _you._ You’ve spent more years researching this than I can imagine… the way you spoke of it in Haggar’s lair… you wanted it, so much more than I did. You believed in me, so much more than I believed in myself. I couldn’t have done it without you and I’m so sorry you weren’t chosen, too.”

“I lacked the right temperament. It wasn’t mean to be. None of my research prepared me for how to handle the statues, or the console, or the lion. That was all you, Allura. Thank you, but I’ll be fine.” Her heartfelt gaze was too much for him and he looked away. It contained no pity, no guilt, just warmth and understanding.

“You said that on Olkarion, too, about Zarkon’s death. That you’ll be fine. Are you now?”

Lotor closed his eyes and sighed. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have. He sat down on the edge of his bed and tried to collect his thoughts, searching for the right way to articulate the complex feelings he’d been avoiding since killing Zarkon. If he chose his words unwisely, he feared it might invite Allura’s mistrust again. The princess was thankfully silent, waiting for him to continue.

“He was never the father I wanted him to be, was never going to be. I do not mourn his death, I have no regrets for killing him-”

“Nor should you.” She interrupted, almost defensively.

 “-but I do grieve the loss of what he _could have been_ , if things had been different. I mourn the person he was before, when our fathers were friends. I mourn a man I never knew, who hasn’t existed for 10,000 years.”

“…I think I understand.” Allura sat down next to him.

Lotor said nothing. The silence between them lasted for several ticks until, perhaps having become uncomfortable with it, the young woman beside him spoke again.

“You know,” she put a hand on his shoulder, “you don’t have to cope with this all alone. Why don’t you join us for dinner later?”

“I’m not sure some of your companions would appreciate my company.” He turned his head toward her.

“That’s because they haven’t gotten to know you. And they won’t if you keep hiding out in here when we aren’t all meeting on the bridge to discuss business.” Allura chuckled.

“Hiding?” He raised an eyebrow questioningly. “I’ve been studying my mother’s logs in my spare time, I might have missed something on the first read.”

“I’ve found sharing a meal with others aids the diplomatic process and diplomacy is an important skill for leader. Also, Hunk is a wonderful cook.” She smiled. “He said he should have a celebratory dinner ready in about two vargas.”

“I’ll… consider it.” Lotor said hesitantly.

“I hope I’ll see you at the dining hall.” Allura rose and headed for the door, then paused. “Oh! A word of caution.”

“Caution?”

“Stay away from the milkshakes if Hunk makes any. They’re deceptively tasty, but if you knew where the main ingredient came from…” The princess shuddered as if haunted by some terrible memory. What it was, he couldn’t fathom.

Lotor nodded somewhat uncertainly and watched the door slide shut behind her. Was that what they all thought? That he was hiding in his room? It hadn’t been his intent, though he did prefer solitude to the awkward or contemptuous few interactions he’d had with some of the paladins. Allura had a point about diplomacy, though.

 _“An emperor must be seen.”_ Haggar’s words drifted back to him. Perhaps the witch had a point as well, he thought grudgingly.

Lotor laid back down and shut his eyes. The expedition into the white hole and back had been tiring. There was enough time for short nap and then a shower before he’d have to decide on whether or not to accept the princess’ dinner invitation. Her caution did make him rather curious about Earthling cuisine. What terrible ingredient comprised these so called “milkshakes”, he wondered.

 

It took more time than Lotor had anticipated it would to find his way to the dining hall. He found the others already seated and beginning to eat when he entered. All activity and talking ceased at the sight of him.

“Well look who decided to join us instead of holin’ up in his room with food goo for a change.” The annoying one who usually wore the blue armor announced.

“I’m glad you made it. Have a seat.” Allura smiled from the head of the table and motioned to an empty seat between Coran and Shiro. This only made Lance, seated to the princess’s left glare more.

“Oh no. Oh no!” Hunk leapt up from his chair to Allura’s right. “I only made dinner for six. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? Allura, why didn’t you tell me he was coming? This is a _disaster_!”

“Because you usually make more than enough…?” She looked bewildered at the panicking yellow paladin.

Cautiously Lotor sat down, ignoring Lance’s clear displeasure. It was Hunk’s rambling that perturbed him the most. Had he violated some Earthling etiquette about meals?

“Right, I haven’t served the main course yet! I’ll just decrease the portions and then... but argh, everyone’s started eating the first course, I don’t have anything for Lotor! I guess I could whip something up real quick… but what do Galra even like to eat besides blue food goo rations?”

“Well just guessing from their teeth, I’d say they’re omnivorous so whatever you want to make should be fine.” Pidge glanced between Hunk and Lotor.

“That is correct.” The former prince nodded.

“Unless-! _Unless_ he has any allergies” Hunk turned his attention directly to Lotor. “Is there any food you’re allergic to? Shellfish? Tree nuts? Peanuts? Eggs? I don’t wanna, you know, mess up this whole alliance thing by accidently poisoning the new emperor of the Galra. Oh boy, that would _definitely_ be a disaster.”

“Nothing that I’m aware of, no.”

“Any other dietary restrictions I should know about? Like no sugar or gluten?” The yellow paladin prompted.

“No.” Lotor was beginning to regret his decision to come. This was becoming quite a scene.

“Okay then. I don’t have time to chop up everything for another salad, but I do have some fruit I was going to use with dessert so let me go see what I can do with some of that.”

“Fruit is popular among the Galra, at least those who have access to fresh foods.” Lotor remarked as Hunk left for what he presumed was the ship’s kitchen.

“Blood-thirsty, galactic warrior race with fangs likes _fruit_? Seriously? You guys aren’t like, gnawing red meat right off the bone?”

“Lance…” Shiro gave said paladin a warning look.

“Oh come on, I can’t be the only one thinking it.”

As he had multiple times since meeting him, Lotor opted to ignore Lance. Rarely did it seem the lanky paladin had anything to say to him that merited acknowledgement, let alone a direct response. It was better not to take the bait rather than to become embroiled in pointless verbal sparring.

Coran cleared his throat, averting an awkward silence.

“The Princess was just starting to tell us about the trip to Oriande!”

“Forgive me for interrupting then, please continue.” Lotor looked toward Allura.

“Well, I don’t want Hunk to miss out; we should wait for him to return.” She smiled graciously.

“Righto then. So…” The moustached Altean attempted to stave off the silence once more, to no avail. It prevailed until the stocky dark-skinned paladin returned.

“I have these melons I picked up on Olkarion and this preserved meat, it’s kind of like prosciutto, and it reminded me of these prosciutto wrapped cantaloupe hors d'oeuvre… But these needed a liiiittle something more, so added this mint like plant and drizzled a little of a dark vinegar on top.” Hunk set down a plate bearing some variety of melon wrapped in thinly sliced meat in front of Lotor, utensils, and a cup of water. Then he sat back down.

Lotor could feel the paladin watching him intently as he took his first bite. It was an interesting mix of sweet and savory flavors with a subtle underlying tang from the vinegar. The herb used on it left a refreshing after taste.

“It’s quite palatable.” Lotor noted. Hunk looked as though he were unsure if it was a compliment or not but said nothing.

“Now where was I?” Allura mused.

“You said you landed the transport crafts as soon as you found a suitable area so you could conserve fuel for the flight back.” Shiro prompted.

“That’s right. We landed on the most massive of the floating islands. It was rather mountainous so we couldn’t see far ahead from where we landed. We had to climb for a better vantage. Unfortunately that’s part of what took so long. But from there the view was _incredible._ I know I said this before, but the colors and the light on the lakes… I can’t begin to do it justice with words. The best way I can describe it is that it looked the way spring _feels._ ”

Lotor watched and listed as Allura spoke. The princess’ words seemed to reduce the tension at the table, her companions eager to hear her tale and her eager to tell it. Her face was aglow, as it had been immediately after she’d reappeared outside the temple. Although she didn’t mention it, Lotor recalled some of the words they exchanged on their climb.

_“I’m glad you’re here to help me now. I never would have gotten here without you.”_

He smiled faintly behind his cup.

“From there, we spotted a shining white temple on a distant plateau. It was quite the hike.” She paused, suddenly remembering her food and stopping to eat.

“And then what? Did you find some amazing new Altean tech inside? A super advanced AI that uploaded everything about Altean alchemy into your mind?” Pidge asked.

“Not exactly.” Allura laughed. “It’s a bit more… magic than science.”

“’Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.’” The green paladin nodded sagely, sounding as though she were quoting someone. “It’s only seems like magic now because we don’t know how to explain it yet, but someday...”

“I… I suppose that’s possible. Anyway, the white lion appeared again, only this time it was more than just a face. It had a whole body. It seemed to be… beckoning us to enter the temple. We followed the lion through a great hall filled with ancient markings and down stone steps to another chamber. Huge statues of the Sages of Oriande lined the walls. All ten of them. But three of them began to move!”

Hunk shuddered.

“Seems like something out of an adventure movie, but then again, after everything else we’ve seen since leaving Earth, moving statues isn’t all that out there anymore.” Shiro noted.

“They blocked our path and tried to attack us with their staves.” Allura made a swinging motion to emphasize.

“Why would they attack? I thought you guys were ‘chosen ones’ or something?” Lance interjected.

“It seems being chosen alone wasn’t enough, we were being tested. When I offered them the compass stone, one of the statues took the stone and then the others let us pass onward. In the next room we saw the lion again and the door closed behind us, trapping us inside. That’s when the ceiling starting coming down.”

Hunk gasped in horror.

“This sounds like a level in Killbot Phantasm I.” Pidge grinned.

“It does!” Lance agreed. “Let me guess, you had to fight a final boss with three forms at the end?”

“No.” The princess laughed. “That’s getting a bit ahead though. Lotor suggested looking for something a trained Altean would recognize and with that in mind, I noticed these two posts in the ground and I realized it was like the bridge here in the castle! Everything disappeared in this bright light then. When I could see again, I was alone in this endless sky with the white lion spirit. It charged me.”

“Where you scared? Not gonna lie, I would be totally scared if a ghost lion attacked me.” Hunk shuddered again.

Lotor paused in his eating to listen more intently now that she was speaking of when they’d been separated.

“A little.” Allura admitted. “I wasn’t sure what the lion wanted. I tried to speak with it, but it just continued to attack. Suddenly then, I just knew… if I wanted the secrets of life, I had to be willing to give my _own_.”

So that had been his mistake, Lotor mused to himself. He had realized after the fact that defeating the lion had been the wrong choice, but he still hadn’t teased out the correct answer. In the rush to return to the ship in time to save the others, Allura hadn’t discussed her encounter with the lion and he hadn’t asked. No wonder he had failed, the idea of sacrificing himself would have never entered his mind. Especially not while under sudden attack. Lotor was nothing if not very good at surviving; he had to be or he’d have been dead long ago.

“Oh, Princess, your father would be so proud.” Coran sounded like he might cry.

“Thank you, Coran.” She smiled at her retainer, but there was a sadness behind it.

“What were you doing during all of this?” Lance looked at Lotor. It was a direct question, no avoiding it.

“I too was confronted and challenged by the white lion.” He answered before immediately returning his attention to his food to avoid further discussion of the matter. Thankfully Allura resumed her story before anyone could press him for more detail.

“Anyway, I closed my eyes and offered myself to the white lion. I felt this… this energy start flowing into me. I found myself in this realm full of stars and lights. There were voices and then this warm light and energy. I can’t really explain or describe what happened after. When I reappeared outside the temple, I knew that I would be able to get the castle functioning again. We came back as quickly as we could. My apologies for cutting things so close.” She concluded.

“Well on that awesome note, let me get the main course!” Hunk rose and left for the kitchen again.

“So… not so magical or chosen after all, huh?” The lanky paladin said smugly, looking at Lotor. The former prince ignored him; it wasn’t worth dignifying with a response. Far worse had been said to Lotor over the centuries, particularly by his own father.

“Ta-da!” Hunk returned with a floating tray laden with plates. It was a feast of sorts; some of the ingredients were familiar to Lotor from his travels, others less so. The paladin chef started portioning out some kind of roast and two large side dishes for everyone.

“It looks delicious! Thank you, Hunk!” Allura said. “I must confess, I’m a bit famished after all that mountain climbing.”

The meal continued on with the silence more due to eating than anything else this time. Lotor had to admit, the yellow paladin was quite the cook. It was a nice change of pace from sustenance rations, or what the Earthlings called “food goo.”

“I’ve been wondering.” Pidge spoke up suddenly.

“Hm?” Lotor raised an eyebrow, it was clear the girl was addressing him.

“Those glowing marks meant you’re part Altean, right? So why didn’t you say anything about it sooner? It might have helped your case when we were holding your prisoner.”

“Would you have believed me?” Lotor set his utensils down. “Or would you have accused me of more lies and machinations?”

“I don’t know, maybe. We knew from Coran that Zarkon married an Altean alchemist.” Pidge shrugged. “Though he didn’t say anything about them having a child.”

“I didn’t know, I was a shocked as anyone!” Coran interjected. “I’d have certainly mentioned it otherwise! When we learned Zarkon had a son, I assumed it happened _after_ King Alfor sent the lions away.”

“Wait a second; that means you’re 10,000 years old!” Confusion, followed by shock passed over Lance’s face. “How do you not have _any_ wrinkles!? You should be an old man like Coran!”

“Hey!” The older Altean protested. “I’ll have you know that-”

“All right, that’s it! No more secrets, Lotor!” Lance rose and slammed his palms down on the table, then pointed at Galra emperor. “What is your beauty regimen!?”

“I… my… _what_?” Lotor stammered. What was this sudden outburst about? He furrowed his brow. Everyone else at the table was laughing. Was it some kind of joke? It didn’t _sound_ like an attempt at humor. On the contrary, Lance appeared remarkably serious about the matter.

“You know! What do you moisturize with? Do you think it’s better to use a heavy cream at night, or let your skin breathe? How often do you exfoliate!?”

“How often do I what?”

The laughter intensified.

“Oh, you laugh now, guys, but someday you’ll wish you’d moisturized and exfoliated regularly!” He huffed and sat back down.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” Lotor was still somewhat confused.

“I’m on to you. I bet you use Nunvill for you hair!” Lance groused.

“It _is_ a wonderful hair tonic!” Coran chimed in. “I should make some more sometime.”

“I think he really doesn’t know what you mean, Lance.” Shiro chuckled.

“No, it’s cool man. I don’t _need_ to know. I’m workshopping my own food goo based product line, anyway. That stuff makes a great face mask. It’s gonna be a big hit with the ladies.”

“I’m sure.” Pidge did not sound convinced.

The conversation moved on, for which Lotor was infinitely grateful. He was able to finish his meal in relative peace while the team discussed the distribution of some mundane chores that would need to be done such as washing the dishes. Briefly Lotor considered gifting them a sentry for such trivial tasks to free up their time for more important matters. Then he remembered what had apparently happened to the sentry he’d left them with when they’d visited him at Galra Central Command.

_Perhaps not._

When everyone was finished, Hunk excused himself to fetch dessert. He brought out a tray of tall glasses filled with layers of an unfamiliar white substance, melons, and what seemed to be some kind of syrup.

“Since you loved the milkshakes, I know you’re gonna love this! Melon ice cream parfait!” He gave out one to everyone. Allura and Coran exchanged horrified glances.

“You’ve really outdone yourself, Hunk.” Shiro complimented. “This will be kind of like a taste of home.”

“Does this mean… it has… that ‘milk’ substance in it? F-from Kaltenecker?” The princess looked as though she were about to be ill.

“Well, yeah, I used it to make ice cream a few days ago.” The yellow paladin raised a brow questioningly as he sat. “Something wrong?”

“Um… about that…” Coran mumbled.

“It’s just… well…” Allura struggled to find words.

“I thought you loved the milkshakes!?” Hunk looked wounded.

“Yeah, I heard you guys downed them in one gulp.” Pidge tipped her head and regarded the Alteans curiously.

“I thiiiink it might have traumatized them when I showed them how to get milk from Kaltenecker.” Lance held up his hands and shrugged.

“I hate to interrupt,” Lotor interjected, “but what _is_ ‘milk’?”

“It’s a liquid mammals produce to feed their young until they’re ready for regular food. We call it milk and people on Earth drink it or make other dairy products like cheese or butter from it.” The green paladin answered. Her words only made Allura and Coran look more nauseated.

“Ah, I see. The people on the planet I was telling you about in Oriande consumed something similar.” Lotor glanced at Allura before taking a bite, much to the shock and horror of the princess and her retainer. “…This is however much sweeter.”

“At least _someone_ appreciates my work.” Hunk groused.

“I’m sorry, thank you for the effort.” The princess smiled sympathetically at him before looking over at Lotor. “I’d hate to see Hunk’s work go to waste; you can have mine as well if you like.”

“I’ll take it if you don’t want it.” Lance spoke at the exact same moment as Allura.

To her left, Lance went slack jawed and nearly dropped his spoon. Awkward glances passed between everyone else. The Altean princess seemed unaware.

“You’re certain you don’t want any? It’s quite good.” Lotor raised an eyebrow.

“I’m, um, certain.” She nodded and pushed the glass in his direction. Coran passed it the rest of the way down.

“And you can have mine, Lance!” Coran pushed his own glass cross the table to the him.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks, Coran.” He looked less than enthused.

When dessert was finished some of the others began to clear the dishes from the table. Lotor rose with intentions of returning to his room. Allura’s hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

“Lotor, there’s something on the ship I want to show you. Would you come with me?”

“Of course, princess.” The Galra emperor let her take his arm to lead him away.

 

Arm and arm Lotor strolled through the Castle of Lions with Allura. It was almost dreamlike to be a welcome guest walking its halls with her. He wondered what it was like here before the war, when King Alfor made this is home and the first paladins fought side by side to better the universe. Before the comet hit Daibazaal and created the rift, before Alfor forged the lions of Voltron from its ore. Back when their fathers had walked these halls in friendship.

“This is the holo-deck.” Allura stopped in front of a door and opened it, revealing endless blue sky and grass.

No such space could have existed in reality within the ship; it was a highly realistic projection. It was known technology but still a fascinating sight. She led him inside.

“Moooo.” A strange black and white creature called out.

“Oh, um, we keep Kaltenecker, here.  They said she’d be more comfortable in a grassy field, so… Uh, she makes the milk. But that’s not what I wanted to show you on the holo-deck.” Allura looked slightly sheepish.

“I see. Thank you for the dessert earlier, lady Kaltenecker.” Lotor nodded toward her.

“Lance says she is a ‘cow’ and doesn’t understand us.” Allura chuckled. “Coran and I tried speaking to her as well.”

“Oh, I see.” His cheeks flushed with momentary embarrassment, then he cleared his throat. “What is it you do wish to show me?”

The princess let go of him and approached a circular console in the center of the chamber. Clearly they were the controls. Lotor followed.

“Altea.” Allura answered. The holographic projects faded and revealed the large, empty chamber for what it really was. The cow creature called out again and stamped its hooves in annoyance with the sudden change. Then a new scene faded in. A valley, filled with green grass and vivid pink flowers with large petals. Mountains rose into a turquoise sky.

“A-Allura…” His words caught in his throat.

“These are juniberry flowers. Mountain juniberries were my favorite.” She wandered through the illusionary field, a hint of sadness and longing lingered in her voice. The princess sat down and beckoned him to join her. Lotor followed her wordlessly and sat down beside her.

 “I cannot show you the real Altea,” She sighed. “or share the scent of mountain juniberries with you, but…”

“Allura, I…” He almost told her of the Altean colony he had hidden away, right then and there. That it was filled with her people, _their_ people, filled with juniberry flowers, and that he knew their sweet fragrance. But he stopped himself; he could not endanger the colony. Now was not the right time, it wasn’t safe yet to reveal its existence and there was so much to explain. And he was terrified she wouldn’t understand.

 _After we obtain the quintessence from the rift and bring peace._ Lotor told himself. Then he would tell her; take her to the colony himself even. He realized she was staring at him, waiting for him to finish.

“… Thank you.” He had to look away from her sad but gentle gaze and did so under the guise of taking in the scenery. He feared if he kept looking at her he wouldn’t be able keep the colony secret.

This was a real and accurate portrayal of his mother’s home world, unlike what he had cobbled together for the colony from Altean ruins and accounts he’d gathered from the surviving Alteans. It was as close to old Altea as Lotor knew he’d ever see and it was beautiful.

When he’d regained enough of his composure, Lotor turned his head to face the Altean princess once again. The sight of her surrounded by juniberries made him smile. He really was thankful she had chosen to share this with him. Sadness still graced her beautiful features.

“My father left behind his memories and knowledge as an artificial intelligence.”

“An AI of King Alfor?” Lotor glanced back at the console.

“Yes, but it became corrupted and… I had to destroy it.” Allura stared down at the ground. “Or we’d have flown straight into a star about to become a supernova.”

“I had to skim the surface of an unstable star to escape my father before I came to the battle at Naxzela. His ships were unable to withstand the radiation or gravity.” He said wryly in a poor attempt to lighten the mood.

A melancholy silence fell over them. Lotor tentatively reached for her gloved hand.

“I’m sorry. There’s much I would have liked to ask him if I had chance.”

“Me too.” She sighed again, letting her fingers twine with his.

“…Would you tell me what Altea was like, princess?” He asked. By the time he had been old enough to begin tracking down surviving Alteans to create the colony, time had destroyed almost as much Altean history and knowledge as his father and the witch had.

Allura looked up at the false sky and took a deep breath, as if to steel herself for the task.

“If it’s too painful…”

“No, it’s all right.” She turned her gaze to him and began to recount what her life on Altea had been like growing up, before the war; the affection of her parents, her favorite festivals, traditions and customs. An idyllic life until the war began with Zarkon’s resurrection. Lotor listened, enraptured.

Allura leaned against his shoulder when she was done, as though her recollections had exhausted her. Lotor was about to put an arm around the princess when the door to the holo-deck whisked open, startling them both. She sat up straight immediately, putting more space between her and the Galran emperor.

“Hey, Kaltenecker! Who’s the most beautiful cow in the-“ Lance froze, his arms full of what seemed to be more dried plant matter for the black and white creature. “Oh.”

“Lance!” Allura said, flustered. “I was just showing Lotor the holo-deck.”

The paladin’s eyes shifted from Allura to Lotor and back again.

“Well, don’t let _me_ interrupt.” He turned sharply and marched toward Kaltenecker. “It’s just my turn to feed Kaltenecker and clean out her paddock.”

“We’ll, um, we’ll just get out of your way then.” She hastily rose.

Lotor arched an eyebrow at the princess’ sudden awkwardness, but silently followed her. He could feel Lance scowling at his back when Allura took his arm as they exited the holo-deck. Perhaps he should reconsider giving the paladins a sentry for chores, Lotor mused to himself.


End file.
